This Love Will Take My Everything
by LadyLaura11
Summary: Set post S9. Scully is attacked by a student in her class, Mulder rescues her, but then the student is found murdered and Mulder is blamed with all evidence pointing to him. Will Scully the believe that he is innocent? Or is he?
1. Chapter 1

Mmkay so this is my first ever MSR fic! I hope you all enjoy the first chapter. Let me know if you want me to continue ;)

**Dedicated to:** My online bestie Lauralea Sharra :]

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Chris Carter, Gillian Anderson, & David Duchovny are geniuses.

**This Love Will Take My Everything**

Her pale face, almost the color of the crisp white sheets of the hospital bed, looked so peaceful and yet so full of suffering. Covered by a thin comforter, Scully lay there, tubes and wires around her. The steady beep of the heart monitor matched Mulder's steps as he walked slowly towards her bed. He stared down at her. No, he was not reliving this again. The most heartbreaking, scary moment of his life when he didn't know if Scully was going to live or die.

Mulder gently tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, feeling her breathing as he did so. He knelt down beside her bed, taking her cold hand in his and leaning his face on her arm. Feeling her hand and her weak pulse caused all the emotion Mulder had kept inside of him these past few days to come to the surface. He sobbed silently into her hand, hoping to God that he wouldn't wake her. He couldn't bear to be weak around her, especially during this time. He knelt by her bed, feeling completely lost, even as he held her hand that usually felt so comforting. Mulder closed his eyes and felt himself become enveloped by the darkness of the hospital room.

Suddenly, he heard Scully's voice. "Mulder?" Oh shit, he'd woken her up. "Mulder?" she said again. He lifted his head and then found himself blinking in the sunlight. He wasn't in the cold, dark hospital room; instead he was lying on a bed, wrapped in a warm, red blanket and next to him lay a certain redhead that he had just been dreaming about. "Mulder!" Scully whispered again. Mulder blinked his eyes a couple times, trying to wake himself up and noticed he had his hand on Scully's cheek. She was giving him a puzzled look.

God, Mulder thought, even her puzzled expression is beautiful. He smiled at her, stroking her cheek. "Morning," he said.

"Morning," she said, giving him a small smile. She touched his hand that was on her cheek and gently took it in hers, giving it a squeeze.

Mulder moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her. After that dream he had just had, he wasn't ready to let her get out of bed just yet.

"Mm," Scully murmured, nuzzling his neck. "I gotta get ready for work."

"Stay here just a minute more," Mulder said, kissing her cheek and wrapping them tighter in the blanket.

"You know there's no place I'd rather be than right here with you, Mulder, but I have an important day at work today. Today is when I have to prepare the students for their big exam coming up." Scully gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and began to get out of bed. Mulder groaned, propping his head up on his hand and watching her as she slipped on her nightgown, left on the floor from the night before. She went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Mulder rested, thinking about his dream. He could still picture Scully's pale face and just thinking of that made him wish he still had his arms around her warm body. He got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom door. When he got there, the door opened and Scully was there, toothbrush in mouth. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Mulder," Scully mumbled, mouth full of toothpaste. She spit into the sink and rinsed her toothbrush. Taking a cup from the top of the sink, she filled it with water and rinsed her mouth. Then she turned around and leaned in to give Mulder a kiss. "Okay, now I really have to get to work," Scully said, gently pushing him away. She slipped off her nightgown and went over to the shower, turning it on.

"Mm, I'll join you," Mulder said, dropping his clothes on the floor and following her into the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

About an hour later, Scully was settled in her classroom, organizing her things for that day's class. The class passed slowly, but Scully enjoyed teaching these students. They were always so eager to learn. Scully took pride in the fact that using the knowledge she taught them every day, they would go on to be doctors and save lives.

"Alright, class, it's about that time to go," she said, noticing they had about five minutes before the end of class. "I want you all to study for that big exam coming up on Wednesday, alright?" Her voice was barely audible as the students began to pack up their stuff and push in their chairs. She said it again louder and then packed up her own things.

Scully fingered her cross necklace, thinking of Mulder and the way he had been looking at her this morning. It worried her a little, but she smiled and started walking across the room to the door. Suddenly, she felt a rough tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find one of her students standing there. He was about medium height with stringy dark hair and a rather spooky look on his pale face.

"Oh, sorry, Dr. Scully, didn't mean to scare you," he said, probably noticing her surprise.

"That's alright," she replied. "What can I help you with…um…"

"Don. Don Childers. I was just wondering if you could look over my paper before I turn it on to you on Friday," he said, handing her a stack of papers.

Scully glanced at her cell phone. Mulder would be picking her up any minute. But Don needed her help, and she could never turn down a questioning student. She took the papers from him and sat back down at her desk.

"Thanks, Dr. Scully, it really means a lot."

"No problem, I'll just read it over and give you feedback as I find it," Scully said.

"Okay. I'm going to head over to the bathroom for a minute and then I'll be right back," said Don, walking towards the exit.

Scully nodded, not really listening, as she was already absorbed in his paper. This was good writing. She looked up to tell Don that, but he wasn't in her line of vision. Scully felt her FBI Agent senses tingling, but put it off as nothing and continued reading the paper.

All of a sudden she felt herself being pulled back in her chair and a cold arm wrapped around her throat. She let out a gasp but a hand just as cold was then covering her mouth. Scully tried to reach for her gun, but Don pulled her farther back into the chair. Before she could try anything else, his face was merely centimeters away from hers. She could hear his ragged warm breaths against her ear.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to resist you standing at that desk, looking all sexy and professional?" Don whispered. Scully managed a small scream and tried to pull away from him. But he was surprisingly strong. He pulled her off of the chair and she fell to the floor. Again, she tried to get up and find that damn gun. She made it onto her knees and was able to grab the chair she had just been sitting on and smash it into Don's stomach. He grunted and doubled over in pain.

Scully was finally able to stand up and began to run towards the exit. She heard Don's footsteps behind her, so she ran faster. But he was too fast for her. Suddenly, she was tackled onto the ground. Her chin hit the floor, hard, and she felt a dull stinging on her lip and blood filled her mouth. Don was on top of her, pinning her arms to the ground. Scully then used her final and last resort and screamed as loud as she could, hoping someone would hear her.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Mulder was pulling their Dodge Challenger into the college parking lot. The only thing on his mind was his plans for his night with Scully. Because of his unnerving dream, he wanted to have as much time with Scully as he could. Jingling his keys, he exited the car and began walking towards the college building. He took the elevator and finally reached Scully's floor. Mulder walked down s athe long hallway, getting closer to her usual room.

Suddenly, he heard what sounded unmistakably like Scully's scream coming from her classroom. Walking faster but breaking into a run, Mulder hurried towards the sound. He tried to turn the doorknob on the door but it was locked. His heart raced as Scully's screams got louder and more frantic.

"Scully!" he shouted, jiggling the doorknob harder.

"Mulder!" he heard from inside. He gave up on the doorknob and with all his strength, kicked down the door. It landed with a crash, shocking even Mulder as he hurried into the classroom. He looked frantically around till he noticed a dark-haired guy and Scully underneath him, struggling.

Mulder felt rage boil up inside of him. When he got just close enough, he roughly grabbed the guy by the shoulder, pulling him off Scully. He gave him a hard push, causing the guy to fall into Scully's desk. Mulder didn't let him off that easy though. The guy tried to get up. Mulder grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pushed him down onto the top of the desk. He began punching Don in the face, ignoring his screams of pain. How dare he hurt Scully after all she'd been through? Mulder's fist kept coming down on Don's face until he suddenly felt himself being pulled back.

"Mulder." It was Scully. She grabbed his arm away from Don, whose face was now covered in blood and who now lay unmoving on the desk.

Mulder turned to Scully, his arms shaking. When they made eye contact, Scully's eyes spoke for themselves. He could tell that she didn't want him to hurt Don anymore. He noticed her lip trembling and tears threatening to come out of her beautiful green eyes. Her lip was slowly turning purple, and her usually ironed suit was wrinkled.

Scully walked toward him and seemed to just fall into his arms. They held each other for a minute, Mulder kissing Scully's forehead and holding her like he never wanted to let her go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait, guys. My laptop crashed last week, and so I haven't had much time on the computer to write this fic. I hope you enjoy the update! :]**

**This update is dedicated to my Canadian Jess because I have officially converted her into a MSR shipper! Love you sexy bitch. :)**

Half an hour later, Mulder and Scully were back in the apartment. Don Childers had been arrested and was being held in the local jail after a trip to the hospital.

Mulder had taken Scully to the hospital, too, to check her out. She had left with minor injuries to her neck, bruises all over her arms, and stitches on her lip where she had bitten down on it when she fell.

Now, Scully was in the shower cleaning up after her ordeal while Mulder relaxed on the bed with a magazine. But he couldn't concentrate on what he was reading. He was more worried about Scully. She had been through so much already, what with her cancer, his death and resurrection, and having to give up William. He knew that an attack like this had probably shaken her up pretty badly. He heard the water in the shower stop and got off of the bed.

Mulder knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey, can I come in?" he said softly.

"Yeah, just give me a minute," Scully replied. Mulder waited until finally the bathroom door opened. Scully stood there, a towel wrapped carelessly around her body, her red hair wet from the shower. The usual light that filled her eyes was not there, and she looked down at the ground. Mulder walked towards her and lifted her chin with his finger. She avoided his eyes.

"Hey," Mulder whispered, stroking her cheek. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, Mulder," Scully said. She moved away from him. Scully walked into their bedroom and began to dry off. Mulder watched her cringe as the towel touched the bruises she had received from the attack that morning. Unsure of what to do, Mulder sat back down on the bed and waited for her to finish getting dressed. "I, uh, think I'm going to go to bed, Mulder," Scully said softly. She hung up her towel and climbed onto the bed next to him.

"But it's early…are you sure you're okay?" Mulder asked, concerned.

"For the last time, yes," Scully snapped. "I just need some sleep. Long day." She got under the covers, tucking them around herself and turning her back to Mulder. He leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. His heart beat a little faster in fear when he realized how cold her cheek was. He hoped she was not getting sick again. Scully apparently needed to be alone right now. So Mulder left the bedroom and busied himself in the kitchen by making a sandwich.

Soon, it was about 10:30 PM. Mulder figured he should go check on Scully. He wandered into the bedroom again. She was still lying on her side, but she had moved to face the other way. Mulder slipped on some comfortable sweatpants and a grey tee. Then he carefully moved the covers and slid into bed next to her.

He lay there for a few minutes, watching her breathe in and out. He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Staring at her beautiful face, Mulder wondered what Scully was dreaming about right now. Was she dreaming of him? Was she dreaming of the life they now had together? Or was she dreaming a nightmare of the attack today? That thought made Mulder pull the blankets even closer around them, wrapping Scully tightly next to him. Soon, he had drifted off to sleep, the love of his life in his arms.

But just as quickly as he'd fallen asleep, the bad dreams returned. He was back in Scully's hospital room, back in that lonely, dark place. Mulder was sitting in an uncomfortable metal chair at the side of Scully's bed. She was laying there, cold and pale as she had been in his previous dream.

Mulder held he hand in his, trying to warm it up. Suddenly, the heart monitors began beeping loudly. Scully started to shake on the bed, her eyes rolling back in he head. "Scully!" Mulder tried to gasp, but he choked on his words because his mouth was so dry. Frantically, he held her down, hoping maybe he could help her.

"Somebody help!" he tried, but no sound came out. "No," he barely whispered as Scully's body suddenly because still and her heart monitor went down to zero.

Mulder felt himself fall out of his chair, and right when he hit the floor- "Oof!" Mulder said as he landed on the floor of his bedroom.

Breathing hard, he looked up at the ceiling, grateful for being back to reality. He shakily stood up and sat back down on the bed. He turned to see if he had woken up Scully. But the bed was empty. "Scully…Scully!" Mulder yelled. Where the hell was she?

He left the bedroom and hurried into the bathroom. He turned on the light and was relieved to see Scully sitting in the corner of the bathroom, arms around her knees. Mulder could see tears in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away when she saw him.

"Oh my God, Scully, you almost gave me a heart attack," Mulder said. "I had this horrible-"

"Why, because for a few minutes, I was out of your sight?" Scully said coldly. "I can take care of myself, you know."

"I'm sorry," Mulder said. He figured it was best not to tell her about the nightmare. His heart was still racing from it. "Do you mind if I sit next to you, Scully?" he asked her. She shook her head.

Mulder sat down next to her, placing his hand gently on her knee. "Scully, you know the reason I feel the need to protect you is because I love you," he said.

Scully gave him a tiny smile. "I know," she said. She leaned over and kissed him. "I'm sorry, Mulder. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Bad dream?"

"No, I just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. I can't get the sound of those words he said out of my mind." She shuddered.

"What did he say?"

Scully thought of what Don had whispered in her ear moments before Mulder had burst in on them. "He told me that no one would be coming to rescue me because he had already killed...you," she whispered the last word, remembering how helpless she had felt. It angered her that without Mulder, she felt unprotected. Wasn't she supposed to be a strong, independent woman? But she said none of this and snuggled up closer to him. Because in the end, Mulder was her partner, her protector, her soulmate, her life.

"God, Scully," Mulder said, wrapping an arm around her. "I'm so sorry."

"Mulder, why are you apologizing?"

"Because...I wasn't there for you," he said.

"Mulder, stop blaming yourself," Scully said. "It's okay."

Mulder shook his head but said nothing. They sat in silence for a minute, Scully relishing the warmth of Mulder's body.

"You know what I think, Agent Scully?" Mulder said in a teasing voice.

Scully looked up into his eyes, trying to read what he was suggesting. "Yes?" she said.

"I think that we should play hooky tomorrow, have the day to ourselves."

"Mulder..."

"I'm serious, Scully. We need a break." He gave her a playful smile.

Scully couldn't help but giggle at his adorable expression. "What did you have in mind, Agent Mulder?" she asked.

Hope you guys liked the update :] Next chapter will be wonderfully fluffy MSR :D


	5. Chapter 5

**UPDATE TIME :] Finally, right? Haha, sorry again, guys, major laptop problems. But it's all good now. Time for some MSR fluff. More on the way!**

**Dedicated to:** JESS again because she is seriously awesome 3

"Oh plenty, Scully," Mulder said thinking of the things he'd had planned for them to do before the attack. "How about we get some sleep and I'll surprise you in the morning?"

She smiled and nodded, getting up from the bathroom floor. Mulder got up too, lacing his fingers with hers. They got back into bed, both feeling safe again.

The first thing Scully saw when she opened her eyes the next morning was tiny red rose petals covering the bed. She picked up one of the petals and smelled it, the sweet scent waking her up. She stepped out of bed, noticing the rose petals were a path leading out of the door. "Oh, Mulder," she giggled, following the path of petals. She followed them into the kitchen.

Mulder stood there, learning on the chair by the dinner table. She raised her eyebrow at him. "Morning, beautiful," he said.

Scully walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "Morning," she whispered, her face lingering by his.

"Okay, so I'm a little cheesy," he admitted. "But I just want to make this day all about you, Scully." Scully smiled at him, feeling a blush coming on.

"Well, guess what, Mulder? I love cheesy." She kissed him lightly. Then the noticed the array of breakfast food set up on the table. It was exactly the way she liked her breakfast: a steaming cup of coffee, low on the milk and plenty of sugar; half of a blueberry bagel with cream cheese; and an orange, peeled and sliced, resting on a small blue plate.

Mulder noticed her eyes light up as she saw the display. "Sit," he urged, pulling out a chair for her. She obliged and took a sip of the coffee.

"This is wonderful, Mulder. You got every detail."

"Well, Scully, since you never seem to have time for a real breakfast anymore, I figured you needed a treat." He sat down next to her, sipping his own cup of coffee.

"Yeah," she agreed. "A strawberry PopTart is not much of a breakfast."

"Ugh," Mulder said. "I know someone who calls them PoopTarts. Those things are gross."

Scully laughed. "You're odd, Mulder."

"But you love me anyways, right?" Mulder teased.

"Of course," she replied. She took a bite of the bagel, then brought it near Mulder's mouth. "Here, have a bite," she teased.

"Mm," he said, turning his face away from the bagel playfully and accidentally bumped his face with the bagel, getting cream cheese all over his mouth.

"Here, let me help you with that," she giggled, leaning over and kissing the cream cheese away. They finished their breakfast slowly and in enjoyment.

"So, what's next on the agenda?" Scully said, finishing her last sip of coffee.

"It's a surprise," Mulder replied. "Now go get a shower and I'll let you know from there."

"Alright," Scully said. She gave him one last kiss and then went into the bathroom to shower.

Twenty minutes later, she was out. When she returned she was dressed in jeans and that green shirt that brought out her eyes so well. Mulder stared at her for a good minute until she finally said, "Mulder?"

He laughed. "That was quite possibly one of the shortest showers you've ever taken," he said.

"Yeah, well I'm excited," she said. "So where are we going?"

"Well," he said, taking her hands and kissing them, holding them to his chest. "I'm going to pull out the cheesy Mulder again, but I honestly need to say something, Scully."

"Okay," she said, her eyes becoming serious.

"I just need you to know how much I love you, Scully. For the past few nights, I've been having horrible nightmares about you and your cancer. I keep reliving the night I visited you in the hospital."

"You visited me?" Scully asked.

"Yes, but you were asleep and so pale, I couldn't wake you. I was so alone that night. Not even the comfort of being near you helped me."

He noticed tears beginning to form in her eyes. Please don't cry, Scully. I'm just telling you this because I honestly need you to know that without you, I am nothing. You make me whole."

Scully touched his face and they touched foreheads. Mulder wrapped an arm around her waist. "I know, Mulder," Scully said.

"So, today, I just want to show you how much I love you and take you back to a few of the moments we shared together."

"Mulder, I don't even know what to say. I'm touched."

"You don't have to say anything, at least not yet," he said with a playful smile. "Come on, let's go."

"Where are we going, Mulder? You still haven't told me."

"You'll see soon. Promise. Now come on," he took her hand again and led her out of their apartment door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I had the worst case of writer's block ever. But here's an update, and I hope you guys like it!**

**This one is dedicated to Jess yet again because I love her to death and she is my inspiration for the hips before hands scene. :]**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ;)**

**Oh and btw, I LOVE Josh Groban, so don't think Scully's opinion is my own :]

* * *

**

Scully watched Mulder as they drove, their apartment building getting smaller in the distance. There was a gleam of excitement in his eyes that she used to see all the time when they worked together as agents.

"Mulder, what are you up to?" she asked.

"You'll see," he said, grinning. "We're almost there. Put this on." He handed her a red blindfold.

"Are you kidding me?" Scully said.

"Just do it," Mulder replied with a laugh. Scully sighed and tied the blindfold around her head. It felt strange staring at nothing but red as they kept driving. She felt the car stop and Mulder back up into what she assumed was a parking space.

"Are we here?"

"Yep," Mulder said. She heard his door slam, and the car was left in temporary silence. Then her door opened and she felt Mulder helping her out of the car.

"Can I take this thing off now?" Scully asked. Mulder took her hand and led her forward.

"Soon, Scully." She felt some kind of rough dirt beneath her feet and some sort of familiar smell that she just couldn't put her finger on. Finally, they stopped. "Alright, Scully," Mulder said. She reached to slip off the blindfold. But Mulder stopped her, gently grabbing her hand. He was behind her now; she could feel his warm breath on her ear. "I'll do it," he whispered. She let him slip the red blindfold carefully off of her head. She had to blink a few times before her eyes could adjust to where they were.

"Mulder," she gasped as she realized that they were standing in the same exact baseball field they had stood in about eight years ago. It still looked exactly the way she remembered it: the bright stadium lights, the empty bleachers, and the wide expanse of grassy field. Scully closed her eyes for a second and could almost hear the smack of the bat against the baseballs that Mulder had been hitting when she found him that cool evening. She opened her eyes as she felt Mulder's arms wrap around her waist.

"Remember?" He grinned at her.

"How could I forget?" She turned to smile back at him. He kissed her nose.

"Come on, let's hit some balls," he said.

"Okay," Scully agreed. They walked to home plate, entering the batting cage.

"Thanks to modern technology, we don't need that kid to load up the balls this time," Mulder said, pointing to a pitching machine on the pitcher's mound.

"Only you, Mulder," Scully said, happy to have Mulder's arms around her and no one else around. It made her feel safe.

"And, it comes with a remote." Mulder pulled a small black device out of his jacket pocket.

"How clever," Scully said with a smirk. "Now what are we supposed to hit with?"

"I'm ahead of you, Scully," Mulder said. He let go of her waist and walked over to the benches near the batting cage. He picked up a bat and handed it to her. Then he was behind her again, helping her hold the bat. "Remember what I taught you?"

"No, Mulder," Scully said playfully, "I think you need to remind me."

Mulder laughed. He let go of the bat, leaving it in her control. Then, ever so gently, he placed his hands on her hips, "Hips" and turned them to the left "before hands".

"Thank you, Mulder, I remember now," Scully said, grinning to herself. "Hips before hands."

"That's right," he replied, squeezing her hips. "Now, let's play some ball." He clicked the remote with his thumb and the baseball machine began spitting out balls. The first one was a surprise; neither of them thought it would come that fast, so it went right past them. They were ready the second time. The bat made contact with the baseball and sent it soaring into right field. The next two hits were just as successful.

"You're better at this now, Scully." –smack-

"Shut up, Mulder" –smack- "I'm playing baseball." She turned to wink at him and then back at the pitcher's mound as they sent another ball into the outfield.

"Let's run on this next one, Scully," Mulder said. She nodded and they braced themselves for the next baseball. It came towards them and they made contact. This time, the ball made its way past the outfield. "Holy shit," Mulder managed with a laugh before dropping the bat, grabbing Scully's hand, and pulling her towards first base.

They ran, giggling like little kids, all the way through the bases. They almost made it to third base when Scully suddenly tripped over something on the ground and found herself toppling over into the dust, pulling Mulder down with her.

Mulder's first reaction was to make sure Scully was okay. He didn't even bother to brush off his dust-covered jeans as he crawled over to where Scully lay. "Scully, are you alright? That was some fall."

Scully was laughing so hard she couldn't let him know she was okay. She gasped out an "I'm fine."

Mulder lay next to her on the dusty ground, holding her hand again. She turned to look at him, still gasping with laughter. Mulder leaned in and swallowed her laughter with his lips. Scully wrapped one arm around his neck and moved even closer to him, not even caring that her clothes were now brown with baseball field dust. They lay there for a while, enjoying the cool breezes under the star-filled sky.

A bit later, they got up from the ground, arms still around each other. They walked together to Mulder's car in silence. There was no talking needed. Tonight had been wonderful and neither wanted to ruin the magic by making conversation.

Once they were in the car, however, Mulder felt the need to turn on the radio. "Wonder if there are any cheesy love songs on tonight," he teased.

"Mm," Scully murmured.

Mulder turned to look at her. She was gazing at him with a peaceful smile on her face. Mulder didn't think he'd ever seen her bright blue eyes look so beautiful. He kissed her tenderly and squeezed her hand. She squeezed back, still looking at him.

Mulder turned up the volume on the radio. The deejay was just announcing the next song. "And now a song for all the lovers out there, When You Say You Love Me by Josh Groban."

"Ugh, Josh Groban. That man cannot sing," Scully said.

"What? Scully, that's blasphemy right there. Josh Groban has a voice like a choir of angels," Mulder said.

"Okay, Mulder, you're taking that too far," Scully said. She changed the radio station.

"Scully, you don't appreciate good music," Mulder grumbled but let her change the station. It was a news broadcast. The news reporter talked about the War in Iraq for a few minutes.

"And now for some local news. A few hours ago, police discovered the body of Don Childers in his apartment, apparently death by a gunshot wound to the head. No suspects have been named yet. But we are getting word that Mr. Childers had been arrested earlier this week for assault on a female professor at the local university. More details to come."

On that last sentence, Mulder pressed his foot hard down on the brake, and they were both pushed forward in the car.

"Mulder, what the hell?" Scully cried.

"Did you just hear that, Scully?"

"Of course I did, Mulder, but it wasn't necessary to stop the car like that."

"Sorry."

"It's alright. Wow. Don Childers is dead." Mulder and Scully sat there for a few moments, shocked into silence by this announcement.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, I really, really suck at updating my fanfic. It's been almost 9 months. I am so sorry & I hope everyone will forgive me and still keep reading and reviewing this. Thanks :]**

**This is dedicated to my Mulder and Scully sexahtaimez friend Tashy. We both know that a good MSR fic has to involve bathroom sex. Mine, however, won't. So read hers because it's hot. I love you Tashy 3  
**

"Mulder, slow down!" Scully said firmly as Mulder pushed the door open to their apartment and stormed inside.

"I can't, Scully. I have to find out more about what happened." Mulder dropped his keys on a nearby table and hurried into their study. He rummaged through some papers on his desk until he found a bright orange Post-It note.

"What's that?"

"It's the number of the cop I know pretty well around here, back from when we were still assigned to the X-Files. He should be able to give me some information on Don Childers' murder."

"Oh. Well, Mulder, can't this wait till tomorrow? Don Childers certainly isn't going anywhere." Scully said, walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Mulder shook his head. "Scully can't you see why I'm worrying about this right now? Think about it."

He was right. If the police found out Mulder had beaten up Don, they would be highly suspicious of him.

"I did consider that Mulder, but you were with me all day. We have an alibi."

"Right, from all the people who were at the baseball field watching us hit some balls." Mulder said sarcastically.

"Come on, Mulder, we can focus on this in the morning. It's been a busy day, let's just get some sleep." She put her arms around his waist and pulled him close to her. "I can think of better things to do than this." She kissed the back of his neck.

"Mmm," Mulder groaned, holding her hands and squeezing them. "Not now, Scully. This is important." He wriggled out of her grasp and picked up his iPhone.

Scully sighed. Now was a good time as any to take charge. She wanted more than anything to cuddle up in bed with Mulder and two hot cups of cocoa. Scully grabbed the iPhone out of his hands and slipped it into her coat pocket. Then she took off her coat and flung it on a nearby chair.

"Enough, Mulder," she said. "This night is supposed to be all about us, remember? Not some idiot who assaulted me the other day. Can we just do that?"

"Yeah, Scully. You're right, I'm sorry," Mulder said, taking a deep breath. "I just need to calm down."

"Exactly," Scully said.

"Can I make you some hot cocoa?" Mulder asked. Scully's eyes lit up. How did he always know exactly what she wanted? He grinned at her, realizing he was right. "Alright, get settled into bed and I'll be right there."

"Thank you, Mulder," Scully kissed him lightly and walked to the bedroom. As she undressed, she thought about the day's events.

Today had been one of the most beautiful days of her and Mulder's relationship. And they had had some good ones.

She thought about their first meeting and Mulder's amused exclamation as she shook his hand. _"Who'd you tick off to get stuck with this detail…Scully?" _She loved the way he had said her name that day, and it made her giggle as she remembered that all she could focus on was his lips as he spoke her name. That same night, she had come frantically to his hotel room door, confused about the mysterious pink dots on her back. She'd trusted in him completely already, despite the fact that they had just met that morning. And when his arms were around her that was the first time she knew that this man would keep her safe.

Mulder's hand on her back leading her through doorways, gentle touches of comfort, hospital visits, deep conversations about the truth. Learning to trust him even more than before, opening up to him, showing their vulnerabilities to each other in that hallway. Their first chaste kiss, beginning a whole new door to their relationship, leading to consummation and complete love, trust, and respect for each other. These were the moments of Scully's relationship with Mulder that she remembered and loved the most.

Scully slipped on her pajama pants and a hoodie and crawled into bed, pulling the covers over her. Mulder was taking quite a long time with that hot cocoa, she thought.

Suddenly, there was a loud pounding on the apartment door followed by a crash that sounded like it came from the kitchen. Scully's heart raced as she pushed off the covers and hurried out of the bedroom. "Mulder?" she called.

When she got to the door, she found Mulder lying on his stomach on the ground being handcuffed by two agents in dark suits pointing guns at his head. "Oh my God, Mulder!" she gasped, running to kneel on the floor next to him. Immediately, she was moved roughly away by one of the agents and she fell hard on her side, the one that had been bruised in the fight with Don Childers.

"Don't you touch her!" Mulder yelled, his voice muffled by the floor.

"Mulder, I'm alright! What is going on?"

"Fox Mulder, we are placing you under arrest for the murder of Don Childers. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…"

"What? He didn't do anything!" Scully said, getting up from the floor. Where was her gun? She would not let these men take Mulder without a fight. She surveyed the room and cursed silently as she realized she didn't remember where her gun was.

The agents ignored her, their faces stony. They lifted Mulder up from the floor and led him to the door. "Scully, it's alright, we'll figure this out," Mulder said, his voice calm, but Scully could sense from his eyes that he was scared.

She bit her lip and crossed her arms over her chest. Mulder had been right; they did suspect him. As the agents led Mulder out of the door, Scully held back tears. It was difficult, especially when she noticed a few minutes later that Mulder had dropped their cups of hot cocoa all over the kitchen floor. "Mulder," she whispered and let the tears fall.


End file.
